


[S] Calliope: Sleep

by SKH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Calliope</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Calliope: Sleep

Your name is Calliope and today is the day you will die.

You know it. You know he has planned this for a very long time, ever since the two of you first discovered each other.

You had hoped you would be able to get into the game before he put his plans into action, but you suppose that now is as good a day as any.

You’ve said goodbye to Roxy, and you hope she doesn’t think you’ve abandoned her when she needs you most. You hope she survives her game. You hope-

You wish you could have seen her in person just once.

You stand and take off your cosplay, carefully putting each part away where it belongs. It won’t matter soon anyway, but you feel better seeing them placed exactly where they belong.

You return to your sarswapagus.

You lay down.

You sleep. 

[S] Calliope: Dream


End file.
